


Caught Up In Strings

by Harley_Honey_Quinn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Tony Stark, Robot Feels, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Honey_Quinn/pseuds/Harley_Honey_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes was all it took for Helen Stark's life to change dramatically. Ten minutes and suddenly she was thrust into the Avengers along with a foreign robotic body. Throw in an awkward budding relationship with her suddenly discovered father, a charming speedster, and a deep mechanical voice whispering to her in her mind and maybe Helen might be in over her head.</p><p>An Ultron/OC/Pietro Maximoff fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first ever story on this site and I'm posting this from my phone so bare with me. Please comment what you think and enjoy! :)

Prologue 

 

This was it, today was the day. Helen gripped her backpack nervously as she stared at the man just a few feet in front of her. Everything about him was familiar; his smile, his dark brown hair, his laugh, but she had never met him before. The man turned and laughed as people surrounded and snapped pictures of him, shouting questions and praises. 

"Mr. Stark now that the threat you've created is gone how do you plan to keep from making the same mistake?"

The man, Tony Stark, turned and smirked at the paparazzi. "I think leaving out the homicidal genetic in my creations is a smart choice, don't you?" He laughed at his own joke, "now excuse me I have a very important meeting-"

Helen jerked out of her trance and raced forward, shoving her way through the crowd. "Wait! Mr. Stark!" She stumbled in front of him as he smirked at her. 

"Looking for an autograph, huh? Well I suppose I have time..." he whipped out a marker and signed in shirt in a flourish, "there."

Helen frowned, shaking hee head. Didn't she look similar to him? "No...i...I'm your daughter Mr. Stark...Helen," she smiled at him then, her body trembling with nerves. "I've waited so long-"

Suddenly his face was serious as he turned to walk across the street. "Very funny but I don't have any kids. Now go scam somebody else. Nice try though." Helen stared after him, her eyes hurt before chasing after him.

"B-but I really am! Please if we could just talk-" 

 

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, "I said cut it out. It was funny at first but I seriously don't care. I'm not falling for it, kid." And stormed away from her. Helen stood there frozen. It felt like her heart was caving in. She came all this way to talk to him, to finally meet her dad and he told her to scram. He didn't care.

Years of hopping through foster homes flashed before her eyes. Years of wishing for a family, her family, to find her. So many nights spent crying as she moved from to home to even shelters. Years spent trying to find him and he didn't care.

Suddenly a loud horn broke her thoughts as a semi sped through the streets. It was swerving everywhere, the brakes weren't working as the driver frantically blew his horn at the man in his way.

 

Stark. Her ass hole father. 

"DAD!" She didn't even think before suddenly running and launching herself at him, pushing him out of the way just in time. She got to see his face turn to slowly contort in shock before the semi rammed into her.

Then it was black.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen wakes up to discover things have changed, including herself.

Chapter One

 

The first thing she felt when Helen came to was a strange tightening sensation on her muscles like something was binding them. She tried to move and found her limbs stiff, a small ticking feeling accompanied the movement. Finally opening her eyes she took a moment to adjust to the blinding light. Where...where was she?

She sat up and looked around, taking in the strange glass room. The walls surrounding her were clear but reflected images of vital signs and strange equations and functions. What kind of hospital room was this? 

"Ah good, you're awake. I shall notify Mr. Stark immediately," a woman's Irish voice echoed through the empty room. Helen jumped and looked around frantically for the person speaking but found none. 

"W-where am I? Why is da....Stark here? What's going on?" She shot off, her pulse quickening.

The voice spoke again, this time much softer. "Please calm down, miss. You are in Stark Tower. Mr. Stark and Dr. Bamner have been looking after you after the accident," it soothed. 

Helen frowned, taken aback. Stark tower? Why was she here instead of a hospital? Did he check her out under his name?

"I-i need to talk to him..." she mumbled and moved to get out of the bed, throwing her feet over the side. Something tugged on her back- no, through   
back and she whirled around to see a massive chord coming out of her. "AHH!" She screamed, tugging on the chord until it unplugged from her spine. Dropping the chord she finally looked at her arms and hands. 

The last thing she remembered was jumping in front of a barreling semi in the middle of the road so she should be worse for the ware. Yet...her skin was unblemished, no bruises or wounds could be found. But her body wasn't the same....

There were dark black marks in between her joints and the bends of her arms, like thin strips of metal separating her limbs and her skin was ice cold. She turned over her hands to find round disks in the middle of her palms much like the blasters on Iron Man's suit.

In a panic she ripped off the nursing gown and stared down at her body. The black strips continued along the rest of her body and in the middle of her chest was another disk, this was glowing in a pulsating rhythm that was increasing as her fear grew. 

"Shit! You woke up early. I-i can explain-" She looked up to see a nervous Tony Stark in the doorway. He quickly grabbed her gown and handed it to her. "You should take a seat."

She did as he instructed, holding the cloth to her body protectively as her mind tried to work through the frenzied haze in her head. "I...what did you do to me?" She croaked, "what am I?"

Stark had the decency to look ashamed as she stared up at him. "I...I'm sorry. You were so mangled from the accident and I...I couldn't just let you die..." he said softly, "youre...you're my daughter." 

Helen stiffened, her grip on the torn gown beginning to tremble. "So you believe me now? Because I saved your life?" Stark hastily shook his head, rushing over. 

"No! God no! I...I tested your DNA against mine while I was helping you. It...it was definitely a match," he confessed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I...I'm so sorry Helen." 

The girl flinched, "I'm guessing you looked into my background too?" At his short nod she sighed, "but that doesn't explain this...what...what am I now? And why help me? You didn't figure out I was your daughter until afterward." 

Stark stared at her then, his gaze pained in a way that anyone rarely saw of the playboy phalanthripist. "Because even after I was awful to you- telling you to shove off after you found me- you...you were still willing to die to save my life. For a complete stranger. I cant...I can't say that's something even I would do on first instinct." He sighed softly and awkwardly took her hand in a gesture that was both kind and a bit forced. "I couldn't let someone so good die. Not if I could help it. The fact that you were my daughter just made that guilt even fucking worse, honestly." 

Helen blushed lightly and stared at their hands, staying silent for a moment. "Thank you," she said finally, squeezing his dad, "so...am I a cyborg now? My body feels so...different. It's hard to describe." 

Stark winced and nodded, "that's uh one way to put it. Most of your body was destroyed in the crash so I salvaged what I could, used U Gin genetics and some 3d printing to recreate your skin infused with some metal. The arc reactor in your chest is your heart and it's what keeps you running." Helen nodded numbly, looking at her hands, "and the blasters?"

Stark chuckled a little at this, "I well...it was suggested that maybe you could join the Avengers with us. Me. A father daughter team thing...." He raised his brows at her, "we could use someone so selfless. A good moral compas. And...this way I could help you transition and we could uh...maybe bond?"

Helen blinked, unable to keep the bark of laughter escaping her lips. "Over punching bad guys and shit?" His face fell at this and she quickly continued, "I...I would like that. I've got nothing else better to do." 

Stark looked up at this, his cocky smile spreading across his face. "That's my girl." Helen felt her little machanical heart flutter with joy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

"Hey zhe robo girl iz awake," a thick accented voice spoke from the door. A handsome boy with white hair and black roots smirked at her, a light dusting of facial hair on his face. The hell...Helen was sure he certainly not there a second ago. 

"The name is Helen," she huffed, "not robo girl." Brat.

The boy chuckled and in a streak of blue light flashed to her side, "zorry, Hel-en," his deep baritone stretched out the syllables, "velcome to zhe team." 

Stark bristled and swatted the boy away, "hey Sonic, stop making goggely eyes at my daughter!" The boy, Sonic?, laughed and winked at her before suddenly flashing out of the room as wind whoosh ed around them. Somewhere in another room she could hear a faint, "ZHE ROBO GIRL IZ AWAKE!"

Stark groaned and rubbed his face, "I'm already regretting you joining the team and it's been two fucking minutes." Helen just chuckled and smiled at him. Well she certainly had to come to grips with this but...maybe...this was a good thing.


	3. Chapter Two

    Music blasted from the small radio in the corner of the room as Helen spun and swayed across the training room. It had been about two weeks since she first woke up in Stark Tower and she found that she was slowly adjusting.

    Very slowly.   
    
  It wasn't really living with the Avengers that was the problem or even her father though they were still very much in that awkward stage. It was her. Her new body was so bizarre to her; it locked up randomly, blasted her energy beams at terrible times (she had gone through three doors already), and felt completely foreign to her. Perhaps the most unsettling thing though was that her mind seemed stuck halfway between human and complete computer. She still felt and thought like herself but sometimes she'd find her mind drifting off, imaging binary code and thinking completely in lights, sounds, or flashes of color. The telekinetic twin whom she learned was named Wanda, couldn't even get a full read on her mind. She described it like listening to the radio through a static station.   
    
   So, to get used to her body she started dancing in the training room much to her father's and Pietro's (not Sonic as she later learned) amusement. They joked that she would be the ballerina Avenger with her moves but screw them. It helped her relax and helped her practice her flexibility in this metal body. 

    Helen twirled and flipped back, bending her body to the casual funky beats of the disco music playing in the corner. When she was younger everyone liked to tease her that she was an old soul with all the different ranges of older music she listened to. One minute she could be swinging to Frank Sinatra, the next she could waltzing to classical. Of course, she was still a fan of this generation's music too but the classics were more nostalgic to her.   
     
    She closed blue eyes, flashes of images tossed through her mind until she found a training on rhythmic dancing as the music changed and downloaded it. A few days ago her father reluctantly started letting her link to the Internet through her mind. He wasn't too keen on the idea, afraid that it would overwhelm her, but he was even less fond of the idea when she spent the first day rattling off random facts about koalas nonstop for hours from the overload.  
    
   Now no one was allowed to use the K-word. 

   She was in the middle of twirling suddenly when a soft voice spoke, "why are you dancing?" Startled, Helen spun out of control and crashed into the mirror wall, shattering the thing to bits. She looked around rapidly to find the person but the room was empty. But she definitely heard someone....

   "Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry," the deep mechanical (she now realized) voice spoke again. Helen screamed in shock, touching her head. The voice was coming from her mind!

    "Oh god I've lost it...I'm hearing voices," she groaned, "the fuck...Is youtube open in my brain or something? Oh please be that, I don't wanna be the crazy Stark."

     "Crazier than Stark? I'm not sure that's possible," the voice snorted. 

     Helen screamed again.

     The voice spoke again, this time sounding much more agitated. "Would you quit that? Screaming like a banshee isn't going to solve anything." 

    Helen stiffened, holding her breath. The voice was definitely talking to her. Would anyone else be able to hear it?   
     
   "I'm afraid not," the voice replied, reading her mind. "And you're not crazy. I'm a...formless entity from the internet. I found you while surfing through and thought I'd stop by."

    'Why does that sound questionable?' Helen thought to herself. 'Who are you? How is this even possible?'

    "Don't worry I'm a friend," the voice soothed, "I'm like you just...different." 

  'Okay, Helen there's a disembodied voice to talking you through your brain. This is definitely a good task for Dad to fix,' she thought thoroughly and stood up, brushing the glass off. 

   "No!" The voice suddenly yelled, "he won't understand. Please...I'm not going to hurt you. Im like you, human thoughts in a metal body....I was created just like you." 

   This gave Helen pause as she stared at her reflection in the broken mirror. There were others like her? Someone that could understand? "What's your name?" She asked allowed, furrowing her brow.

    "...I don't remember," the voice admitted sheepishly. "I was hoping...you could help me remember."  
    
   Helen looked down at her body, deep in thought. "I...I can try. I'm Helen," she responded, "what can I call you?"

    "How about friend?"

***

    The voice went dark after that and Helen was left to mull over the realization she could very well have someone in the same situation as her to help. That was her purpose, right? To help people? That was why she was an Avenger after all....  
    
   Picking up her things (and cleaning the mess she made of the mirror) she went to living room, spotting Clint and Stark playing a video game against each other. Call of duty or something like that? Natasha and Steve were watching from the side, obviously enjoying the two males antics as they played. 

   "Did you just snipe me?!" Tony huffed, "you cheating bird ass!"

    Clint smirked and shrugged, "hey you're the one that decided to play this kind of game with me. You're a sore loser, bud."

  Tony stood and unplugged the game, "well now we're playing Mario Kart, asshole. Which, by the way, I am champion of." 

   Helen stood back and watched with a soft smile on her face. So this was what it was like to have a family.

  "I don't get why they would make a game like that. War isn't a game," Steve frowned, looking at the disk Tony had tossed aside as he shoved in Mario Kart. 

  "It's just a game, capt. Don't take it so seriously," Natasha chuckled before smiling up at Helen as she walked over. "Hey Terminator, how was your training?"

  Helen smiled at the nickname and shrugged, "the usual. Downloaded some new dance moves. How's the show?" She gestured to her father who was now yelling about a 'damned blue shell'. 

  "Entertaining. Your father sucks at Call of Duty," Natasha teased, looking over at the two, "and apparently Mario kart too." 

  "I don't get the purpose of this game...." Steve mumbled, "why are there shells and bananas? And why are they attacking each other? How is this fun?"

   "Helen come help me kick his ass! Tag team!" Tony yelled, motioning her over.   
      
     Clint smirked cockily, "good luck, I'm still gonna win even against two of you."  
    
     "Challenge accepted!" Helen jumped over between them and took the controller from her dad, "prepare to eat your words for I am the mastah at this!" Helen got her game face on and used her enchanted fingers to speedily sent trick after trick at Clint as she sped past him to the finish line. "WHOOT!" 

   Clint pouted at her as Tony ruffled her hair, "No fair, I was going against a robot!"

   "That's my girl. Don't worry, we all understand that you got beat by my daughter. You can't even handle mini me," he teased, patting Helen's head. 

   "It's okay I'll go easy on you next time," she winked at him.

   Clint sulked for a minute before giving in and chuckling. "I see she got your ego, Stark."

  "And the awesomeness," she piped up, nudging her father. Tony looked down at her and chuckled, hugging her with one arm. 

  "You're a suck up, kiddo. I can appreciate that." 

   After a few more rounds with Helen beating everyone continously everyone agreed to split for bed and such. Tony kissed her head and left to go call Pepper (a woman who, despite being her boyfriend's child from another woman was very kind to her), Clint left to probably call his wife too, Steve left to do Steve things (probably plot how to better strategize for upcoming attacks Helen theorized), and Natasha followed after Clint. This left Helen cleaning up the mess of the controllers and games strewn everywhere. Reaching for one controller wind suddenly rushed past her and she blinked to see all the things put away.

    "Need zome help, prinsessa?" Pietro stood over her, smirking at her shocked face. 

   Helen blushed at the man, he was too handsome for his own good, and smiled. "Well I did but obviously you got it. Thanks."

   Pietro shrugged and gently pulled her up, his leg hopping up and down. "Think nothing ov it, prinsessa." He tilted his head at her then, studying her. "You are happy here, da? We only kid but ve really like you here. I like you here." 

    Helen felt her face turn even redder, cursing her father for still leaving her this human ability. "I am...thank you. Its...it's nice finally having a family," she beamed at him. 

   Pietro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and smiled lopsidedly. "Good. Ah, can Iz give you ride to room?" He motioned to his back, "much faster than valking."

   Helen blinked and smiled, "sure...thank you." She gently hopped on his back, his arms holding her legs tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One minute they were standing still the next everything was a blur as wind whipped around them. She blinked and suddenly they were in front her room. She climbed down, trying to fix her wind whipped hair as she smiled. 

   "Next time I think I'll walk," she laughed as Pietro pouted. 

    "Ah you are no fun," he gently poked her side, "next time I'll take you running over water."   
      
Helen paled at this and waved her hand, "I think I'll pass, road runner, but thanks." He just laughed and winked. 

"You'll learn to love it, prinsessa." He winked one last time and flashed away yelling ,"GOODNIGHT MY PRINSESSA!" 

Blushing a beet red Helen walked into her room and plopped on her bed, smiling like a fool as she fell asleep. 

The voice in her mind crackled once as she drifted off, "goodnight Helen."


End file.
